


Mean Girls

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://jesus-fromhilltop.tumblr.com/post/141564160840/if-season-six-were-mean-girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Girls

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/401633


End file.
